Portable electronic devices and tokens have become an integrated part of the regular day to day user experience. There is a wide variety of common portable and handheld devices that users have in their possession including communication, business and entertaining devices such as cell phones, music players, digital cameras, smart cards, memory token and a variety of possible combinations of the aforementioned devices and tokens. All of these devices share the commonality that consumers are accustomed to carrying them with them most of the time and to most places. This is true across the various demographics and age groups regardless of the level of the sophistication of the consumer, their age group, their technical level or background.
These common handheld devices offer options for expandable memory. Micro Secure Digital (microSD) is the popular interface across high-end cell phones while SD and MultiMediaCard (MMC) interfaces are also available in limited models. MicroSD is the least common denominator supported by the majority of these devices and tokens (in terms of size). In addition, adaptors are available to convert a MicroSD into MiniSD, SD, MMC and USB Although most popular MP3 player (IPOD) offers a proprietary interface, competing designs do offer standard interfaces. Digital cameras offer mostly SD and MMC, while extreme Digital (xD) is another option. Micro and Mini versions of these interfaces are also available in several models. Mini-USB is increasingly available across cellphones, digital cameras and MP3 players for synchronization with laptops.